Gray Wolf
by Rainpaw of ShadowClan
Summary: Follow the story of a nameless wolf mutant, wanting to see genuine plants, and real people. When she meets more mutants like her, she motivated to lead them to an escape. Read to see her name herself, make friends, and have ever lasting friendship. (OC Submit story. SYOC now by PMing me!)
1. Chapter 1

The fur on her neck began to bristle. She growled through the muzzle strapped firmly on her face.

"Take gray wolf subject 1 to the Interactions Room," a gruff voice sounded behind her. "And also take african lion subject 4. I want to see how they interact." She tried to turn, but the Eraser holding the leash jerked her head back to faceng the front and dragged the down the pure white halls of the Instutute.

Her paws slipped from under her, and then next thing she knew the Eraser was dragging her down the halls. They got to a huge door and the Eraser grabbed her by her scruff, opened the door, and threw her in. Her muzzle gave a small _beep_ and fell off. She shook herself, a vain attempt to get the stench of Erasers of her fur.

Suddenly, she scented another mutant.

 _Also take african lion subject 4. I want to see how they interact._ The whitecoat's voice rang in her mind.

All her gray wolf instincts screamed at her: _Keep your eyes open! Don't let him get you!_ Her ears swiveled, picking up the others paws crunching over leaves.

She whirled around to find herself nose-to-nose with an african lion. She dropped on all fours, snarling at him, and warning him not to come near.

Her insticts yelled at her: _Attack him!_ But she wanted to, if possible, get out of this unharmed.

The lion mutant backed up a little, then sprang. She rolled over and out of the way, then sprang up, landing on his back. She bit his ear, ripping off a small chunk.

He yowled in pain, rolling over till he was on top of her. He lundged for her throat, but she managed to roll them over. Once they were out of sight from the window n the thick artifcial undergrowth of the Interactions Room, the he got off her.

 _Attack!_

She ludged, but the lion mutant batted her aside with a paw.

"Relax, killer!" He said, looking at her.

 _Killer?_

The word rang in her mind.

The door suddenly creaked, and she bolted to the other side of the room as fast as she could, and then hid in the undergrowth.

If they wanted her, they'd have to find her.

Suddenly she felt a foot on her back. She yelped, and then felt a hand on her neck. An Eraser had found her, and ha grabbed her by the scruff. She saw the muzzle in his other hand, and bit the hand that was holding her. Once she was dropped, she ran through the undergrowth quickly.

She felt the muzzle slapped on her face a few moments later, and tried to yelp. But she couldn't open her mouth wide enough to make a sound. As the leash was fastened to the muzzle, it gave a small _beep_ , signaling the muzzle was locked.

A few moments later she was back in her cage, and the muzzle beeped agian and fell off. She _hated_ that muzzle. It had been being used on her since she was 5, when she was mutated. Now she was 14. Her fangs had taken 4 painful years to grow in and finally catch up with her growth rate.

Now that she was back in her cage, she had time to think.

 **Next chapter may be from another charactars POV**


	2. Chapter 2

She thought. About the lion. About why she was here. Who she was. She shought untill her head hurt. Then she curled up to sleep

 **-time skip-**

She woke the next moring with the sunlight in her face. She had forgotten she was in the lab. They were trying to duplicate the DNA they injected in her.

She stretched, but forgot her crate was to small to do so. So she hit her hands on the top, and yelped in pain. The whitecoat who was testing on her today came in. "Today Gray Wolf Subject 1 is going into the shock maze," He said half to himself.

Minutes later she was runnn.

Running.

 _Running._

She saw a sharp turn up ahead and tried to turn before she hit it.

She didn't turn in time and hit the wall. As she scrambled up off the floor she relized too late she was too slow. She got shocked, yowling in pain.

She scrambled up and ran faster. A dead end was coming up. She jumped as she reached it, push off the ded end and rocketing down the narrow passage. She saw the light at the end of the passage, and, after a few more shocks, ran faster, despite her burning lungs and screaming musles.

Once she reached the end, she collapsed at the feet of the whitesoat, exausted.

"Exellent," He said, the iight glinting off his glasses, "Time to visit the Battles Room. We need to keep you fit for battles, you know."


End file.
